Eternal Dicsiple
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After his fight with Tanimoto, Kenichi finds that twenty six dangerous devices have made it in to the city. He must now take up the power of the one to blame for this crisis and bring honor to a name which had little of it as the new Kamen Rider Eternal. (Pairing undecided) (Yes, the Narumi crew will show up.) (Rating may change.) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Disciple

Okay, here's a little experiment I've been wanting to do for a while especially since this is one of those ideas that either nobody has had or nobody has acted on it. Now just to be clear this take place directly after the fight with Tanimoto. So, Kenichi is about at his midpoint of power in civilian mode... At least in terms of the anime 'cause I haven't got around to reading the manga. An yes, before a hundred people mention it. I am aware that all the T2 Memories were destroyed in A-Z. But for the sake of this story they survived and are now all over the city. With all that explained... Let's kick it up!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kenichi Shirahama, once the physically weakest boy in his school and quite possibly the entire city of Tokyo, now the number one disciple of the Ryozanpaku dojo was doing his morning two lap run before breakfast. A lighter run than he was normally forced to do by his Masters. Kenichi reasoned it was most likely because of his recent victory against Tanimoto.

'Tanimoto.' Kenichi thought before stopping and looking up.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Kenichi's Judo Master Akisame, who he had been dragging across the city on a tire.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Kenichi said before making his concerns known. "Do you think it was just dumb luck that I beat Tanimoto?" He asked.

"Luck is always a factor in battle. But in my experience, the old saying is true. Fortune favors the prepared." Akisame said, gaining a small smile from his disciple. "Of coarse you have to keep in mind that Tanimoto will likely be preparing so fortune favors him next time." The Judo Master warned.

"Then I'll just have to make sure that I'm even more prepared." Kenichi said as Akisame looked at him with no small amount of pride at the conviction he showed.

Just then, the early morning sky lit up as what appeared to be twenty six multicolored meteors the largest of which appearing to be glowing gold.

"What the hell was that." Kenichi muttered before he sensed something behind him and quickly moved to the side to avoid Akisame's whip before he continued his run.

A short while later Kenichi was just getting finished eating breakfast with the masters before he and Miu were about to head out to school.

"Oh crap. I forgot my backpack." Kenichi said before turning to Miu. "You go ahead. I'll catch up." He said to the blonde.

"Are you sure. I don't mind waiting." Miu said.

"No. It's fine. You've got to meat with the Gymnastics team anyway." Kenichi said, getting a reluctant nod from Miu before he headed back in to the dojo to get his backpack. As he entered his room to get it however he was met with the sight of his roof having a hole in it.

Kenichi then looked down from the hole to see an indent in his floor. He slowly walked to it where he found a red and black buckle, a black combat knife and what seemed to be a white USB drive with a blue tip and a gold E in the middle.

"No way!" Kenichi breathlessly exclaimed before going to his bookshelf and pulling out a black scrapbook he had been working on for several years. He quickly flipped through the pages before coming to a page of a man wearing skeleton like armor, a skull themed helmet, and a buckle just like the one he had. He then flipped the page to nine small picture of a man in armor that was two different colors in combos which consisted of the right side being either green, red, or yellow and the left being either black, silver, or blue.

"How did this get to me?" Kenichi asked as he held up the buckle and the USB up. He then glanced over to his clock to see that he was running late and decided to hold those questions for later before he absentmindedly put the buckle, knife and USB drive in to his backpack.

Kenichi was running extremely late and knew there was little chance of him making it school on time even going at full speed. Thankfully, he remembered the shortcut that Miu had shown him back when they had first met. So, he made a bee line for the drainage ditch and that... Is where his journey truly began.

As Kenichi was about to attempt the jump that Miu had made way back then when he her. Kisara Nanjo, AKA Valkyrie, the Eighth Deadly Fist of the gang Ragnarok was facing off against some guy that Kenichi didn't recognize. While some part of Kenichi wanted him to just avoid the fight given that it wasn't his concern. However, a much more powerful part of him was telling him to stay. That was the part he listened to as he began to watch things unfold.

"What do you want, Inoue." Kisara asked in the annoyed tone that Kenichi had come to know her for.

"I'm here to get my revenge for you cheating in our match back then." Inoue said while his fist trembled.

"You're still on that." Kisara said with a mocking laugh. "Get it through your head. I beat you because I'm better than you." She said, trying to break the boys delusions.

"That's impossible!" Inoue shouted. "No girl can be better than a man!" He shouted even louder. His misogynistic words beginning to piss Kisara off something fierce. "And I'll prove it by evening the playing field to where you aren't the only one cheating ." He said with sadistic grin before holding up a blue USB drive with an I on it much to the shock of Kenichi and then pressed the white button on it causing them all to hear the words **'ICE AGE'**.

Inoue then jammed the drive in to the crook of his neck before circuit like markings appeared all over his body before he was transformed in to a creature with a white torso and shoulders, black limbs, and a black head under a tribal like mask.

Within an instant, the water froze over and Kisara found herself froze up to the calves. Inoue then proceeded to blast her with a flurry of show causing ice crystals. "This will teach you to know the place of a girl!" Inoue shouted as he summoned a large spear of ice and launched at Kisara.

Kenichi had, had enough of simply watching and jumped down and kicked the ice beneath Kisara's feet and pushing her out of the path of the spear. But taking a grazing hit to the shoulder for is effort.

"Sh-Shirahama?" Kisara asked in shock at having been saved by someone she considered an enemy.

"Can you stand?" Kenichi asked as he ignored the pain he was feeling the gash in his shoulder.

Kisara tried to see if she could stand up. "No." She said in shock. "My legs. They're numb." She said almost in disbelief as her eye began to tear up at the thought of not being able to fight anymore.

"Don't worry." Kenichi said, putting a comforting hand on the Tai Kwon Do user's shoulder. "I'll take care of this clown and then I'll take you to someone who can fix you up." He said, much to Kisara's surprise.

"W-why would you help me?" She asked, unable to understand Kenichi's motives.

"Two reason." Kenichi said. "One: I hate seeing a good fighter taken down by a cheap shot and two..." He said before standing up. "I'm never going to turn my back when someone needs my help." He said with the same conviction he had during his morning run as a golden light began to glow inside his backpack and in that moment, Kenichi knew exactly what to do. Kenichi then pulled out his USB before he on pure instinct, placed the buckle on his waist as a full black metal belt wrapped around it.

"Stay out of this." Inoue said as Kenichi stepped forward to fight him.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Kenichi said, having gone in to full hero mode as he lifted up his USB and pressing the button as the word **'ETERNAL'** was heard. "Henshin!" He called out as he placed the USB in buckle and pulling on it as **'ETERNAL'** was heard again along with a fast paced beet before a full white suit of armor with, black lines on the underpart of the shoulder pads red gloves and red flame marks on forearms and ankles, the three horned helmet of the armor having yellow compound eyes with black lines coming off their sides and meeting on the back of the helmet.

(Begin song: Samurai Strong Style)

Kenichi began walking towards Inoue, swatting away the smaller ice spears as if they were mere flies. Compared to anything that his Masters or even some of his peers could manage, they might as well have been.

Inoue screamed in rage before incasing his fist in large chunks of ice before attempting to punch the approaching Kenichi only for him to effortlessly catch the punch with his left hand and crush the ice with one squeeze before pushing him back. Inoue then tried hitting Kenichi with what seemed to be a concentrated blizzard only for Kenichi jump and kick off the incline of the drainage ditch before delivering a kick to the side of Inoue's face.

Inoue was so enraged at how easily he was being beaten that he had become even more sloppy than before and that's when Kenichi made his move. When Inoue went to punch him, Kenichi was easily able to direct it down with his palm before flipping his hand and doing an open handed uppercut which he then boosted by using his opposite hand to hit his elbow, launching Inoue high in the air before he jumped up and through him back down.

As if his new armor was instructing him on what to do, Kenichi pulled the USB out of the buckle and placed it on another slot on the left side of the belt and heard the words **'** **ETERNAL** **MAXIMUM DRIVE'** before golden energy focused around his foot before he drop kicked Inoue while he was staggering to his feet, both knocking him out and ejecting the USB from him.

(End song.)

Kenichi landed between Inoune and the USB before his armor faded away. He then picked it up and put both of them in a smaller pocket of his back while returning the buckle to the main part and walking over to Kisara and picking her up bridal style.

Kisara never one to hold back on what she was thinking was quick to ask the question which was on her mind. "What in the hell was all that?" She asked in regards to the fight she had just scene as Kenichi got her to street level and began walking her to Akisame's clinic.

"I can't be sure. But I have an idea." Kenichi said before explaining how he had seen the twenty six light that morning before finding the buckle and his USB. From that, the two were quick to reason that the two events and Inoue's attack were connected. Of coarse, this also led them to come to another logical conclusion.

"There are twenty four more of those things out there and who knows who has there hands on one?" Kisara asked, dreading the thought somebody completely unhinged got there hands on one of those things.

Meanwhile as the two were thinking about it, three individuals had already found USBs. One was purple with a P on it being grasped in the hand one someone wearing a glove with the roman numeral for four on it. One being held by a familiar cloaked figure was golden and had an N printed on it. The final one and the one which Kenichi would soon find himself facing was pink with a Q depicted on it being held by someone who was simply watching her hated rival as she preformed during Gymnastics practice.

"Then I know what I have to do." Kenichi said as Kisara looked up at him. "I've got to find all of them and make sure they can't be used to hurt anybody." Kenichi said with no amount of doubt in his voice. 'And who knows. Maybe I'll earn that name.' Kenichi thought as his mind went to his scrapbook and those warriors he had cataloged there in. Those warriors who give hope to those who have lost it. Beacons of light to those lost in darkness. For even if there is no God or Buddha there is and will always be...

 **KAMEN RIDER**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well, there you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed the pilot chapter of the first Kenichi/ Kamen Rider fic. Now, as I stated in the description the pairing is undecided. I'm going to leave it up to a poll. If the story does continue (Keep in mind all this falls to the feedback.) the candidates are Miu, Kisara, Shigure, Renka, Isumi, or a Harem. Last thing. Since the T2s don't have the druggy side effects of regular memories, I do intend for some of Kenichi's friends to get them. The question is, who gets what (Joker, Accel, and Skull are not going to anyone.) Please vote in the reviews, fallow, fav, and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay. So, since this was a high risk fic what with nobody else doing one like it I'm going to forgo my rule for the next couple of chapters. But I must stress, this is only temporary and the three reviews rule will come back starting at chapter 3. With that said. On two the two reviews I got

Guest 1: That could work.

Guest 2: I already have one lined up for Tanimoto. I think Takeda would do well as the Joker Dopant. I don't think Skull really matches Sigfried.

On to the Paring Poll

Miu: 2

Shigure: 0

Kisara: 0

Renka: 0

Izumi: 0

Harem: 0

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Within the walls of Ryozanpaku, all of the masters were in the middle of there respective training routines while discussing the future of their disciple.

"So, how do you think that Kenichi is progressing?" The Elder, Hayato Furinji asked.

"I... Wouldn't know. He never... Trains with me." Shigure, the Weapons master said in a tone that was more than a little bitter.

" Apa! Kenichi doing good. But something missing." The Muay Thai Death God, Apachai said as he busted two training dummies in a single punch.

"I think it's obvious what the boy is missing." The perverted Kenpo master, Kensei Ma said while dodging attacks from Shigure while he took up skirt pictures of her.

"Absolutely. He doesn't have a real reason to fight." The Karate street fighter, Shio Sakaki chimed in while doing no legged thumb push ups.

"What do you mean?" Apachai asked in his usual innocent ignorance.

"One can only get so far on fighting for survival alone. They also need a bigger reason to fight something their passionate about." Akisame, the Judo master said while preforming a kata.

"But we train for sake of training and we do just fine." Apachai said.

"That's because we've all been training for so long that we barely know anything else." Hayato pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Even if it takes a while, the kid'll get there." Sakaki said as he went one handed in his pushups.

Just then, the group heard the front gate being kicked on before Apachai went to open it to see Kenichi carrying Kisara.

"Kenichi! What happened?" Apachai asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't have time to explain. I need Akisame-Sensei." Kenichi said as Akisame came up before he saw Kisara's legs.

"Follow me to the clinic." He said without any hesitation. As he quickly led Kenichi to the clinic where the disciple placed the Ragnarok member on the examination table.

Akisame then took a closer look at Kisara's legs before leaving the room.

"Are you sure that guy can help me?" Kisara asked gaining a slight smile from Kenichi at someone questioning the skills of his (in his own mind) most talented master.

"Don't worry. If anyone can help you, Akisame-Sensei can." Kenichi reassured her just before Akisame reentered the room with a small jar in his hand.

The Judo Master quickly opened the jar before he spread a light green cream on Kisara's thigh before giving it a light punch.

"OW. What the hell?" Kisara angrily shouted before her eyes widened slightly. "My leg. It's better!" She said before Akisame lightly tossed her the jar to her.

"Just apply that twice a day for a week to ten days. Your legs will feel better and the color will come back. But you should avoid any strenuous activity until then and you'll need to stay off your feet for at least four days." Akisame explained.

"That could be a problem. I live alone and my apartment is on the second floor." Kisara explained.

"Well, you can stay with us if you need to." Kenichi offered without much hesitation with no objections from Akisame who once again left the room.

"I don't think that's such a good..." Kisara tried to say before Kenichi interrupted her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. If I acted faster you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Let me make it up to you." He said with his typical Kenichi smile.

Kisara then let out a defeated sigh knowing that she couldn't win this. "Fine." She said before tossing him her keys and pointing over to a pen and note pad which Kenichi then handed her. "Think you and the milk cow can head by my apartment and pick up some of my clothes?" She asked causing Kenichi to shake his head a little.

"Could you please not call her that for a while." Kenichi asked.

"We'll see." Kisara said with a smirk and the two of them shared a chuckled before Kenichi left the room.

"You want to tell me what happened to your friend?" Akisame asked as Kenichi passed him.

"She got hit with some strange liquid. I couldn't tell what it was." Kenichi lied.

"You sure that this wasn't involved." Akisame asked as he held up the buckle.

'Crap.' Kenichi thought. "Yeah. It was." He reluctantly admitted.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting in to by having this?" Akisame asked, clearly showing that he at least had knowledge of the Fuuto Riders.

'What choice do I have if more of those things are in the city?' Kenichi thought.

"You do have a choice whether or not to do this." Akisame reassured him.

"Okay, seriously. How do you do that mind reading thing?" Kenichi asked knowing he probably wouldn't a strait answer.

"It's a skill I learned from an old friend." The Judo Mast answered with a fond smile as he gripped the buckle slightly tighter.

'That's probably as good as I'm ever gonna get.' Kenichi thought. "Well, the way I figure it. That thing came to me. Call it fate, luck, whatever you like. It found its way in to my hands. So, it's my responsibility." He said in his determination mode.

"Alright." Akisame nodded before he threw the buckle to Kenichi. "Best of luck, Kenichi." He said with a proud smile. The two of them then shared a nod before Kenichi went on his way. "Looks like our disciples now walk the same path, Sokichi." He quietly said before his mind drifted to his old friend.

(Meanwhile at Koyou High school's Gymnastics club.)

Miu was, as usual, excelling in the routines she would practice at the club, much to the annoyance of the former ace of the club, Chihiro Takashima.

"Oh, wow! Miu is so amazing!" One of the club members said as a visible tic appeared on Chihiro's forehead.

"She moves like an angel." Another member gushed making Chihiro grind her teeth.

"She is by far the best gymnast I've ever seen. The coach said. That is where Chihiro finally snapped as she stormed out of the room and ran in to a storage closet.

"Damn her! I've done everything to get rid of her and absolutely nothing has worked!" Chihiro growled while pushing and throwing everything in site. "I've tried tripping her up, greasing the floor, outing that she's shacking up with Shirahama and I can't get rid of that showboating skank." She shouted before she held up a pink USB drive. "I guess I have no choice if I want to get back on top." She said with an evil smile.

Chihiro held the up before pressing the button on it as the word 'QUEEN' was heard before Chihiro slammed the USB in to her thigh as her body mutated to have pink leathery skin before a white cape with a black trim appeared on her back, black boots, white shin guards with black centers, arm braces similar to the shin guards and a white crown resembling a Chess Queen with a black orb in the center.

Miu was in the middle of another routine when suddenly she sensed something behind her and just barley out moved out of the way of a large blast of energy. Miu then turned around was shocked to see the source of the blast. a giant black Rook shaped cannon which then morphed in to the arm of Chihiro's monster form.

Everyone in the club began screaming and running as Chihiro snapped her finders before a couple dozen black and white creatures with head resembling Pawns surrounded Miu before jumping at her.

Meanwhile Just outside, Kenichi had just reached the school after a triple time run and was surprised to see everyone rushing out. Kenichi quickly caught site of his fellow Garden club member, Izumi who he quickly stopped for information.

"Izumi, what's going on?" He asked.

"There's some kind of monster in the gym attacking Miu." Izumi explained as Kenichi's eyes widened. Without a single word he began sprinting for the gym. "Kenichi, wait!" The bespectacled girl called out as she began to follow him.

Back in the Gym Miu despite not being as physically strong as the Pawns attacking her, thanks to her extensive training she was able to take out the first five easily but was beginning to show some slight fatigue when two of them grabbed her as two more came at her from the front and back only for Miu to respond with a front and back split kick before she flipped up and used her legs to slam the heads of the pawns together. Another one rushed her from behind only to get flipped. However, that move left Miu open to her getting hit in the gut before getting a punch to the side of the head.

Miu was then lifted up by her arms as Chihiro once again morphed her arm in to the Rook form and fired a charge blast at Miu.

Chihiro couldn't help but smile at finally gaining victory over Miu. However, her satisfaction was short lived when the smoke cleared revealing Kenichi in his Rider form.

(Moments earlier."

Kenichi and Izumi arrived unnoticed in the Gym to see Chihiro charging her blast. Kenichi quickly grabbed his buckle, USB, and knife before running as fast as he could. **'ETERNAL'** was heard form the USB before Kenichi cried out "Henshin!" slamming the USB in to the buckle and pulling down hearing **'ETERNAL'** again as he jumped in the path of the blast, slicing it with his knife, turning around to cut down the pawns, and turning once more to face Chihiro.

Miu was on her knees catching her breath her eyes wide at seeing Kenichi, her training just barely allowing her to see the last part of the transformation.

"Can you walk?" Kenichi asked noticing Miu's face beginning to swell. After seeing Miu nod, he turned his head back to Chihiro. "You and Izumi get out of here. I'll handle this." He said as he began gripping his knife harder.

"But..." Miu started before being interrupted.

"You're already winded. Now go!" Kenichi practically shouted, gaining a reluctant nod from Miu who began running towards Izumi Who herself was slightly dumbfounded at what just happened. Chihiro then morphed her arm in to a Biship shaped lance and ran to slice at Miu only for the attempt to be blocked by Kenichi's knife, his hand on the back of the blade to keep it from being over powered by the weight of the attack.

"Get out of my way!" Chihiro demanded.

'Crap! It's a girl.' He thought before the image of Miu about to get blasted flashed through his head and in that moment, his morals were overshadowed by his protective instincts. Gender didn't matter when someone was trying to kill someone he cared about and he proved that mentality by pushing back and neap kicking Chihiro causing her to slide back several feet. He then rushed forward using the stepping technique Miu had taught hi back when he first started training to dodge her blasts before going in for a slash with his knife which unfortunately didn't make contact as Chihiro dodged and went in for a stab with her Bishop arm which Kenichi once again. However this was just the opening Chihiro needed to send a couple dozen more Pawns out to chase Miu before she turned around and blasted at Kenichi who once again slashed the blast out of the air only for Chihiro be gone.

Kenichi didn't have time to think about it as he rushed out of the building to see the Pawns rushing towards the crowd. At that moment, Kenichi pulled out the blue USB he had gotten from helping Kisara and placed in the slot on the side of his belt and heard the words **'ICE AGE MAXIMUM DRIVE'** before he jumped in the air as a large boulder of ice materialized in front of him before flip kicked it down causing it to slam in to the Pawns.

Kenichi then landed in the center of where the impact was made as everyone stared at him, murmuring about him. Among the murmurs, Kenichi couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as some of the people actually referred to him as a Kamen Rider. He then wordlessly turned and began walking away.

Above the scene, Chihiro had managed to get on top of a tall building buy way of a horse themed obviously after a Knight. She then pointed her Rook arm at the crowd with the purpose of taking out as many people as she had to as long as Miu was one of them. As she was about to fire though, she felt several strings connect to her body. She then turned to see a figure silhouetted by the sun. All she could make out was a rather monstrous looking head.

A few minutes later, Miu and Izumi were waiting outside the school as most the crowd had dispersed and school having been canceled after the attack.

"Miu." Kenichi called as he ran up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, resisting the urge to bring his hand to her swelling face.

"I'll be fine. But more to the point, What the hell was that?" Miu all but shouted as Kenichi began walking.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Kenichi said as the three of them walked to Kisara's apartment, Kenichi filling Miu and Izumi on what happened that morning with the twenty six lights and his fight with Kisara and Inoue.

"So, there are at least twenty four more of those things in the city that can turn people in to monster?" Izumi asked in a nervous tone as they reached Kisara's apartment.

"Yeah and I'm going to track them down." Kenichi said as he led them inside.

"Kenichi, you know what you're saying, right?" Miu asked while packing some clothes for Kisara. "This isn't like fighting thugs. Anyone with those USBs will have super powers." Miu said with clear concern for Kenichi showing.

"I agree with Miu. This is way to dangerous even if you have one of those things." Izumi said showing just as much concern.

"That may be. But I need to do this." Kenichi said.

"Why?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"Can you imagine what would if one of the Ragnarok members got a hold of one of those things? It would be a complete disaster." Kenichi argued. "If I don't do something, innocent people could get hurt and I could never live with my self if I could stop that from happening and didn't." Kenichi said, his determined voice causing both girls to gain slight blushes one their faces. "Come on. We'd better get back to the dojo." He said as he picked up the duffle bag filled with Kisara's clothes as he and Miu began walking back to Ryuzanpaku, Izumi electing to follow them.

'I might not be that strong right now. But I promise I will become strong enough to help you, Kenichi.' Izumi thought while Kenichi was looking down at his knife.

'It might be time to continue my weapons training.' He thought as the three of them continued on their way.

(Meanwhile in Fuuto)

Within a small detective agency above a pool hall, a man in his early twenties wearing a black vest, black pants, a white, tie, a red, shirt, and black shoes all made by the clothing company 'Windscale' was writing on a type writer on about a case he had been working when suddenly, his phone rang. The man opened it to see he had a message from someone called 'Watcherman'. He opened the message before his eyes widened seeing Kenichi in his Rider form.

"Oi Akiko!" The man called as a young girl ran in.

"What is it?" She asked as the man stood up and put on a black fedora before grabbing a black USB with a bronze tip and a purple J on it and a buckle just like Kenichi's.

"I'm going out of town for a couple days. Make sure to feed Mick and call Terui if a Dopant case comes up." He said before he left the building and got on a black and green motorcycle with a white W on it.

"Oi Shoutarou! Where are you going?" Akiko shouted as the man sped off on his way to face Kenichi.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Kenichi learns the secrets behind his powers from Kamen Rider Joker. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
